This is Vocaloid!
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Kegiatan sehari hari semua chara Vocaloid. Pembuatan lagu, PV & konser, kebersamaan, petualangan, dan 'kasih sayang' Huohohoho (?) :D/'Ngapain nyabutin bulu buaya? Emang buaya ada bulunya ya'/"Eh? Emangnya kalian gak di kasih tau ya? Orang tua kalian kan ke Paris!"/"UAPAHHHH?"/Warning! : AUTHOR BARU, OC Ya-chan & Michi masuk terus, bahasa jaman sekarang, (mungkin) Typo.


**This is Vocaloid!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOCALOID**

**YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**STORY**

**ASANE YASHI**

**GENRE : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY.**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : Kegiatan sehari hari semua chara Vocaloid. Pembuatan lagu, PV & konser, kebersamaan, petualangan, dan 'kasih sayang' Huohohoho (?) :D.**

**Warning! : AUTHOR BARU, OC Ya-chan & Michi masuk terus, bahasa jaman sekarang, (mungkin) Typo, cara penulisan (mungkin) berubah ubah.**

**SEMUA LAGU YANG MUNCUL DI SINI MILIK PRODUSERNYA MASING MASING :D**

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

Saat ini masih jam 5 pagi. Dimana langit masih terlihat gelap karena sang matahari belum mau menampakkan wujudnya.

Mungkin sebagian orang sudah bangun untuk memulai aktifitasnya hari ini. Namun sebagian orang juga pasti ada yang masih di tempat tidur dan masih di dalam dunia mimpinya. Begitu juga Ya-chan yang dengan nyenyaknya masih tertidur di kamar ber cat biru muda kesayangannya.

"Umm…Aku mau waffle ice cream,waffle bakar,waffle goreng,waffle balado,rendang waffle,waffle…"

?

Biarkan orang gaje itu. Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan di rumah keluarga Kagamine.

_Kriet_

_Kriet_

_Kriet_

"Sssttt,jalannya pelan pelan Ayah! Nanti kalau anak anak bangun kita batal pergi ke Paris nya!"

Bisik ibu dari Rin dan Len. Sweet Ann. Sekarang di dan suaminya Kagamine Leon sedang berada di depan pintu rumah meraka sambil membawa koper koper berukuran besar.

"Iya Mama, ini juga sudah pelan pelan. Nah, perlengkapannya udah di bawa semua kan Ma?"

"Udah dong Yah!" Jawab Sweet Ann sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pakaian sudah?"

"Sudah"

"Uang?"

"Sudah"

"Bantal?"

"Sudah"

"Kasur?"

"Sudah"

"Lemari?"

"Sudah"

"Tabung gas?"

"Sudah"

"Gulungan ninja?"

"Sudah"

"Bazooka?"

"Sudah"

"Pakaian Megurine Luka?"

"Su- Eh!?"

"Aku hanya bercanda,hehe. Ayo kita berangkat!"

"You mad bro!"

Ucap Sweet Ann pelan sambil mengikuti suaminya menuju garasi.

_'Brum,Brum…Kretek,Kretek,Kretek(?)'_

Sementara itu di kamar salah satu anak mereka, Kagamine Rin yang sedari tadi membuka jejaring sosial Twitter melalui Handphone nya, merasa terkejut karena mendengar suara khas mobil keluarga mereka. Rin yang semakin penasaran lalu membuka tirai kamarnya yang langsung menghadap keluar rumah.

"Eh, gak ada apa apa" gumamnya. Lalu dia kembali ke posisi tidur dan membuka Twitternya lagi.

Hayo…Siapa yang kebiasaannya begini? XD #ditampar

_'Nit, Nit'_

_'Tenonenot'_

_'Tok, Tok, Tok'_

_'Tokek…Tokek'_

_'Guk, Guk'_

_'Kakatua, Kakatua'_

_'Minyaaak, Minyaaak!'_

HP Rin terus berbunyi, menandakan banyak pesan yang masuk entah dari siapa. Padahal anggota Vocaloid yang lain masih tertidur.

Len yang kamarnya tepat berada di sebelah kanan kamar Rin merasa terganggu dengan suara unik HP Rin yang cukup keras.

"Uhh, BERISIK RIN!"

"BODO! SIAPA LU SIAPA GUE! ELU ELU GUE GUE!" balas Rin gak santai.

"Ugghh!"

Len menutup kepalanya dengan bantal berbentuk pisang kesayangannya dan mencoba tidur kembali.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00

Kini sang matahari telah terbit dari ufuk Timur. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada semua orang *puitissebentar :D #Plak

Sinarnya kini menembus dari celah tirai kamar Len. Membuat sang empunya terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Len bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, mengedipkan kedua mata biru laut nya agar nyawanya kembali seutuhnya. Sebelum menuju ke lantai bawah, Len meregangkan otot ototnya agar tubuhnya menjadi segar.

Setelah selesai, Len berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menuju cermin besar di dekat kasurnya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada bagian wajah dan rambut tergerainya yang masih acak acakan.

_'Hmm, walau beginipun gue tetep keren' _ batinnya

Oh, Len. Berapa banyak kartu merk _'Narsis_ 'yang kau beli?

Coba kalau dia melihat betapa cantiknya dia saat memakai gaun.

Len lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan memulai 'ritual' nya.

Prosesnya gak usah di jelasin kan? XD #PLAKPLAK

Kini penampilan Len sudah terlihat keren seperti biasa. Rambut pirang selehernya kini sudah diikat ponytail seperti biasa. Kaus biru bergambar lambang _peace_ dan celana jeans abu abu melengkapi gayanya.

Len berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati meja makan yang kosong.

"Eh? Biasanya Kaa-chan udah nyiapain makanan. Kok sekarang gak ada?" Gumamnya.

Tangannya mengambil tudung saji yang berada di atas meja dan berharap makanan terdapat di sana. Dan hasilnya,

Kosong

"Kaa-chaaaaannn!"

Tidak aja jawaban.

"Kaa-chan?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin sedang pergi belanja."

Len menaruh handuknya di jemuran lalu naik ke lantai 2, berniat membangunkan Rin.

'_BRAK'_

_'PRANG'_

_'JEGER'_

Len mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya memakai kaki kanannya. Niatnya sih biar Rin langsung bangun gitu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Rin tetap tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Len mendekati kasur Rin. Komik, Hp ber_casing_ jeruk yang masih terpasang di kabel charger, dan IPod berada di sebelahnya.

_'Kebiasaan. Bangun pagi banget terus tidur lagi!' _ batin Len sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Rin!"

"Pergi lu Akatsuki! Muka lu semua pada gak enak diliat!"

"…"

Len sweatdrop mendengar gurauan Rin.

'_Mentang mentang komik yang abis di bacanya komik N*ruto' _ batin Len

"Rin! Ini gue, Len!"

"PERGI!"

'_DHUAK'_

Ou…Tendangan maut Rin sukses mengenai wajah Len hingga sang korban jatuh telentang di lantai. Empat siku siku muncul di dahi Len.

"Ugh…"

Len mendekati sang tersangka. Tangannya lalu mencekik leher Rin.

"RIIIIIIINNNN! BANGUN WOOOYYY! BANGUUUUUNNN!"

"KYAAAAA! WEKSSSS… IYA IYAAAAAA!"

Len melepaskan cekikannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Cepetan mandi. Kaa-chan pergi, jadi sarapan gak ada. Nanti biar gue yang buat."

"Berisik lu"

Rin menarik selimutnya agar menutupi badan dan wajahnya.

_'DUG'_

Penghapus papan tulis yang entah dari mana sukses mengenai kepala Rin.

"JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!"

Wow, Len jadi guru dadakan XD

.

.

.

Kini roti bakar dan susu rasa pisang dan jeruk terdapat di meja makan. Len melepaskan celemek bergambar bunga matahari (punya Ann) yang tadinya membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti ibu-ibu kursus memasak itu. Dia duduk di depan bangku yang sudah di sediakan untuk Rin. Menuggu Rin selesai mandi untuk sarapan bersama.

2 Jam kemudian~

Len setengah merosot dari bangkunya. Wajahnya sudah kusut menahan lapar.

_'Kruuukkk'_

"Ah… Aku lapar…."

_'Rin! Disuruh bangun aja susah, giliran mandi lama banget!'_

Len memperhatikan roti di hadapannya. Aromanya bro… Enak banget!

Tanpa di sadari setetes air jatuh dari mulut Len.

"Ih, Len jorok!" Sahut Rin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan.

"Ini gara gara lu kelamaan!" balas Len

"Salah siapa?"

"Salah lu lah!"

"Ye, salah lu dong. Kan lu yang yang bangunin gue."

"Masih bagus dibangunin."

"Gue gak mau dibangunin."

"Terus lu mau tidur sampe siang gitu!?"

"Iyalah, gue yang tidur ini."

"Ah, bodolah! Udah cepet makan!"

"Huuu…."

Kemudian kedua anak kembar itu menggenggam sebuah roti di kedua tangannya.

"SELAMAT MAKAN…."

"Aku selesai!" teriak Len tiba tiba.

"Eh? Cepet banget!"

Rin yang baru saja ingin melahap rotinya bingung karna roti dan susu Len langsung habis dalam sekejap.

"Lu gak tau gue laper?" jawab Len

Rin tidak peduli dengan jawaban adik kembarnya. Dia melanjutkan acara makannya dan sesekali meminum susu rasa jeruknya.

Sementara itu, Len berjalan ke teras depan rumahnya untuk mencari udara segar.

_'Nah, sekarang mau ngapain ya?'_

Seketika itu Len langsung _dejavu_ tentang ayahnya.

_'Len, buatkan minuman!'_

_'Len, ambilkan koran dari negara sebelah!'_

_'Len, cuci mobil!'_

_'Len, tolong betulin atap!'_

_'Len, ambilkan air 7 bau langsung dari gunung!'_

_'Len, cucikan pakaian orang orang satu komplek'_

"Hah…."

Len menghela nafasnya. Mengingan suruhan suruhan ayahnya membuatnya badmood.

Kemudian dia mengingat apa yang ayahnya suruh pada Rin.

_'Rin, jangan ganggu Len ya!'_

_'Iya Tou-chan'_

Hidup ini tidak adil.

"Hah, daripada nanti di suruh mending kerjain sekarang." Len berbicara sendiri.

Dia berjalan gontai menuju garasi untuk mencuci mobil.

Tangannya membuka pintu garasi perlahan agar kelihatan dramatis.

"Bukan begitu, berat bro!"

Oh._. Baiklah.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pintu garasi terbuka juga.

Tapi di sana ia tidak menemukan mobil keluarganya. Yang ada hanya Rolly, roadroller miliknya dan Rin.

"Loh, mobilnya mana?"

Len mencari mobilnya di kolong meja, oven, bawah kompor, dalem tabung gas, sampe di kantong celananya pun mobilnya tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Apa mungkin mobilnya di bawa Tou-chan buat nganter Kaa-chan belanja ya?" Len bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

Em… Len, gue peringatkan. Sebaiknya jangan suka ngomong sendiri! Bahaya.

"Berisik dah!"

Len kembali ke ruang keluarga lalu duduk di sofa depan TV.

Daripada bingung mau ngapain mending nonton kan.

_'Ctek'_

_"Akhirnya kita bisa menyelamatkan Mikudayo yang tersangkut di pohon kelapa! Bagian mana yang kalian suka?"_

"…"

_"Aku juga suka bagian itu!"_

Len bingung dengan ucapan gadis kecil berambut pendek itu. Padahal dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

_"Bagian yang paling ku suka adalah saat kita menyuruh para teletubbies itu kembali ke kandangnya(?)"_

Len makin sweatdrop kuadrat.

_"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita. Besok kita ketemu lagi dalam acara Bagi Bagi Berkah, Alhamdulillah! Bye bye."_

_'Ctek'_

Len mematikan TV nya. Moodnya tambah kacau. Akhirnya dia hanya tepar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tidur dodol!"

"UWAAAHHH!"

_'Bugh'_

"Ittai!"

Len memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

Uh, jatuh dari tempat duduk memang menyakitkan ya Len.

"Jangan ngagetin orang dong!"

Rin yang lagi ngupas kulit jeruk sambil duduk bersila di lantai melirik adik kembarnya sekilas.

"Siapa yang ngagetin, orang pas lu merem gue dateng kesini."

Len mengabaikan ucapan Rin dan mencoba duduk kembali di sofa. Percuma berantem sama Rin! Gak bakalan selesai!

"Hm, awawan fifu wang fi fefet fifi?" Ucap Rin gak jelas sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Len yang denger omongan Rin langsung bingung.

"Hah?"

"Fifu wang di fefet fifi!?"

"Apaan?"

"Fifu!"

"Apaan sih, gak jelas!"

"Ihhh!"

_'Glek'_

"ITU YANG DI DEKET TV DODOOOLLL!"

"Oh… Itu! Nyante dong Rin! Itu tuh- Eh? Iya itu apaan ya?"

Len berdiri dan mendekati 2 kotak makan yang masing masing dibungkus dengan kain berwarna oranye dan kuning. Dari kedua kotak makan tersebut muncul aroma sedap yang Len kenal. Nasi kare buatan Kaa-chan nya.

"Eh Rin, apa jangan jangan ini buat kita ya?"

Rin yang juga penasaran mendekati Len.

"Mana gue tau. Coba liat!"

Rin menyambar tempat makan yang berwarna oranye dari tangan Len. Namun saat di ambil, sebuah kertas kecil jatuh dari tempat makan tersebut.

"Eh?" seru keduanya.

"Ambil Len!" suruh Rin

"Uh! Nih!"

"Bacain lah!"

"Ish!"

_Dear anak anakku tersayang_

_Mmmuuuaaaccchhh~(?)_

_Hayo, pasti kalian kira makanan ini untuk kalian kan? Sayangnya bukan XD. Huahahaha!(?)_

_Bekal ini untuk sepupu kalian, Rinto dan Lenka._

_Tolong salah satu dari kalian antarkan ini ke mereka._

_Dan tolong sampaikan juga salam Kaa-chan ke mereka ya._

_Oh ya, untuk kalian maaf Kaa-chan tidak sempat buatkan makanan. Sebagai gantinya, uang untuk kalian sudah Kaa-chan transfer ke rekening masing masing. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, jadi jangan kaget ya. Ya… itu buat jaga jaga agar Len tidak lagi memakan bekas rautan pensil karena kelaparan seperti waktu itu._

_Baiklah, salam cinta dari Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan._

_Bye… Mmmuuuaaaccchhh!_

_Note: Penasaran Kami kemana? Kami itu ke…._

_HIMITSU~ XD Wakakak(?)_

Facepalm pun muncul dari wajah Rin dan Len.

"Nah Rin, lu aja ya yang- "

"Eh iya! Gue mau nyuci piring!" Rin pun langsung melesat ke dapur.

"-nganterin. Argh! Terpaksa deh!"

Diambilnya jaket kuning yang biasa menemaninya saat pergi.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itte Irasshai!" sahut Rin dari dapur.

Len mulai berjalan menuju rumah sepupunya yang juga kembar itu. Tangan kirinya memegang bekal yang akan diantarkan sementara tangan kanannya dia masukkan ke kantung jaket.

Laki laki honeyblonde itu menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Saat ini keadaan di komplek anggota Vocaloid cukup ramai.

Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Len.

"Ohayou Len!"

"Ohayou juga paman Al!"

"Ohayou Len!"

"Ohayou juga Gakupo-nii!"

"Ohayou Len-nii!"

"Ohayou juga Yuki-chan!"

"Ohayou Len!"

"Iya, Ohayou juga Yuuma-nii!"

"Ohayou Len!"

"Iya iya, Ohayou juga Haku-nee!"

"Ohayou Len!"

"Au ah!"

Saat itu juga Akaito yang tadinya lagi metikin cabe di halaman depan rumah keluarga Shion, langsung nangis guling guling karena sakit hati pada Len yang mengacuhkan salamnya.

Merasa tidak punya salah, Len tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Len melihat ada 2 gadis berambut ijo ijo yang berjalan lesu. Dari tampangnya keliatan mereka habis menghadapi Try Out dadakan yang super susah dari tempat les mereka.

Len pun langsung berinisiatif menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Miku-nee, Gumi-nee!"

"Ohayou… Eh, Len. Mau kemana?" tanya gadis ijo yang berambut twintail semata kaki, Miku.

"Mau ke rumah Rinto sama Lenka."

Miku dan Gumi yang tadinya lesu langsung bling bling begitu denger nama Rinto. Maklum, mereka fans Rinto sejak dalam kandungan (*eh?)

"Wah! Ke rumah Rinto-kun!? Aku titip salam dong buat dia!" teriak Gumi.

"Enggak! Aku dulu aja yang titip salam!" teriak Miku juga.

"Ih, gue duluan dong!"

"Lah, gue duluan dong! Gue kan sang Diva!"

"Terus kenapa!?"

"Eh… Udah napa. Iya nanti aku sampein salam kalian ke dia. Heran deh, Rinto aja di rebutin." ucap Len envy.

"Soalnya dia itu kece!" teriak Miku dan Gumi dengan mata penunh lope lope.

"Huh, Miku-nee! Nanti Len bilangin ke BaKaito-nii nih!"

"Eh?"

"Huahaha! Tuh, lu kan udah ada BaKaito. Udah Rinto buat gue aja!" Gumi tertawa nista.

"Eh? Nanti Gumi-nee juga Len bilangin ke Gumiya-nii!"

"Loh? Dia kan kembaran aku!"

"Habis Gumi-nee dan Gumiya-nii cocoknya **Twincest**!"

#Jleb! #Nusuk nih ye~

"Haaahhh!? Ihhh! Aku gak sudi Twincest sama es balok ntu! Gak sudi! Hwaaaaaa!"

"Eh… Tenang Gumi, tenang!"

"Gak mau, gak mau, gak mauuu!"

Akhirnya Gumi pun frustasi. Len yang masa bodo denga Gumi langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Len sampai juga di rumah sepupunya.

Dengan cepat Len mengetuk pintu yang terdapat lambang Kagamine di atasnya.

_'Tok, tok, tok'_

"Lenka-chan! Lenka-chan!"

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan laki laki yang lebih tinggi dari Len.

"Hm? Kenapa Len?" tanya Rinto setelah melihat Len.

Len pun menengokkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Eh? Gue panggilnya Lenka, bukan lu! Sono balik!" suruh Len nyolot.

"Anjir"

_'DHUAR'_

Rinto membanting pintu.

"Huuu! Lenka-chan…."

Pintu pun terbuka lagi. Kini seorang gadis berkuncir satu yang membukanya.

"Len-kun, ayo masuk" ucap Lenka ramah.

"Trimakasih Lenka-chan"

Baru beberapa langkah masuk ke rumah sepupunya, Len sudah melihat Rinto dengan tampang kesal duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Len pun duduk di sebrang Rinto. Dia menatap wajah Rinto yang makin sinis. Kedua tangan Rinto di silangkan di dadanya.

"Biar aku ambilkan minum dulu." Ucap Lenka

"Oke" balas Len.

Keheningan terjadi di ruang tamu sampai hampir aja mbah tokek (anak buahnya mbah jangkrik) mau dateng kesana, tapi dibatalkan dengan Len yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Gue kira lu ngambek terus ngunciin diri di kamar"

"Hih, gue gak kaya lo yang dikit dikit nangis!" balas Rinto

"Ye, kata siapa!?"

"Kata Leon-san kemaren."

_'Tou-Chaaannn!' _teriak Len dalam hati.

"I-itu gak bener!"

Lalu sebuah perekam suara yang entah dari mana, berada di tangan Rinto.

_'Klik'_

_"Hayo lo Len… Pisangnya ada di mana… Hayo lo, hayo lo" _suara Lui keluar dari perekam suara tersebut.

_"Lui, balikin pisang gue!"_

_"Bukan di gue! Di Piko noh!"_

_"Lah? Kok gue!? Pisang lo sama Rei!"_

_"Ngaco lu! Orang gue gak megang apa apaan!"_

_"Ih serius di mana pisang gue!?" _ Len terisak menahan tangis.

_"Eh? Ini pada kenapa?" _Suara Luka pun terdengar.

_"Luka-nee, pisang Len di umpetin sama mereka!"_

_"Oh… Lui, Piko, Rei ayo balikin pisangnya Len!"_

_"Ah, yaudah deh. Rei, Piko! Mana pisangnya?"_

_"Lah, tadikan lu yang taro di pohon toge!"_

_"Eh? Pohon toge? Jangan jangan…"_

_"Kenapa Luka-nee?"_

_"Em… Ini, tadi kan Luka-nee nemuin pohon toge berbuah pisang di depan studio. Karna Luka-Nee pikir rasanya kara ikan Tuna jadi Luka-nee kasih ke Tako Luka. Maaf ya Le- eh?"_

_"Hiks, hiks, huaaa! Kaa-chaaannn! Hueee!"_

_'Klik'_

Rekaman pun selesai.

"Jadi?" Rinto tersenyum kemenangan.

"U-u-urusai!" teriak Len.

Tak lama, Lenka pun datang sambil membawa 2 jus pisang dan 1 jus jeruk.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Nah, Len-kun. Ada apa kau datang kesini?"

Tanya Lenka yang baru duduk di sebelah Rinto.

Len kemudian menaruh 2 kotak bekal itu di meja.

"Ini makanan dari Kaa-chan untuk kalian" ucap Len. Lalu meminum jus pisangnya.

Lenka pun mengambil kotak bekal yang berwarna kuning. Secara warna kuning itu warna favorit dia. Sementara kotak yang warna oranye diberikan ke Rinto.

"Wah, arigato Len-kun" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Douita Lenka-chan" balas Len.

Melihat Rinto yang gak bilang apa apa, Len dan Lenka terus menatap Rinto.

"…"

"…"

"Apa!?"

Rinto akhirnya risih juga.

"Ucapkan terima kasih Rinto-kun!" suruh Lenka

"Gak mau!"

Lenka menghela nafasnya lalu menatap marah saudara kembarnya itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Rinto.

15 cm

12 cm

9 cm

6 cm

4 cm

3 cm

Rinto blushing, Len nosebleed.

.

.

.

'sret'

Lenka melepaskan jepitan di poni Rinto.

"Argh! Lenka!"

"Mas Bayu (Masalah buat Yu) ?"

"Gaya lu! Kaya Ultraboy!"

Seketika Petir menyambar, bumi gonjang ganjing, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Seketika berubahlah ia menjadi Ultraboy!

JENG! JENG!

Ekhem, maaf salah skenario.

Replay~

Lenka melepaskan jepitan di poni Rinto.

"Argh! Lenka"

"Bilang terimakasih sama Len!"

"Sigh… Arigato Len" Ucap Rinto datar. Sedatar mukanya Rei, sedatar otaknya Kaito, sedatar senyumnya Dell, sedatar dompetnya Len, dan sedatar badannya Rin XD #Plak

"Ye, gak niat banget bilangnya!" protes Len

"Masbulo?" balas Rinto sambil memasang jepitannya kembali.

"Uh! Yaudah deh, gue mau pulang dulu"

Len kemudian mendekati Rinto dan Lenka.

"Buat Lenka-chan, dapet salam hangat dari Kaa-chan"

"Iyakah? Wah, tolong ucapkan terimakasih pada Ann-san dariku ya"

"Oke! Buat Rinto. Lu dapet salam istimewa dari Kaa-chan, Miku-nee, sama Gumi-nee!"

"Istimewa? Apaan? Salam tempel ya?"

"Betul banget!"

"Wow, mana mana?!"

"Nih!"

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

"Ittekimasu! Huahahahaha!"

Len pun kabur meninggalkan keduanya.

Oh, bagaimanakah dengan Rinto? Ya, fotocopyan tangan Len berada di kedua pipinya.

"SIALAN LU LEEENNN!"

.

.

.

Saat ini Len masih di jalan dan ingin menuju ke rumahnya, tapi semua berubah saat HP ajaibnya berbunyi.

_'I'm Shota! I'm Shota! Ayey!"_

"Anjir! Kenapa jadi begini bunyinya!? Pasti Rin nih yang ganti!"

Dengan cepat Len mengganti dulu ringtone HP nya. Yah Len, padahal cocokan begitu XD #PLAK

Di bacanya pesan yang di ketahui dari Lui tersebut.

**From : Pacarnya Ring yang SHOTA(?)**

**To : Pangeran Vocaloid yang GAK SHOTA!(?)**

_**Len, maen ke rumah gue sini! Ada Rin juga nih. Cepet GPL!**_

**From : Pangeran Vocaloid yang GAK SHOTA!**

**To : Pacarnya Ring yang SHOTA**

_**Lah? Ngapain?**_

**From : Pacarnya Ring yang SHOTA**

**To : Pangeran Vocaloid yang GAK SHOTA!**

_**Nyabutin bulu buaya!**_

_**Udah kesini aja dulu! Cepetan loh!**_

Akhirnya mau gak mau Len langsung jalan ke rumah Lui. Sebenernya dia males banget. Mendingan dia tidur di rumah. Tapi karena dipaksa, yasudahlah.

_'Ngapain nyabutin bulu buaya? Emang buaya ada bulunya ya?'_ batin Len.

Sedetik kemudian semuanya pun sweatdrop berjamaah. Bisa bisanya Len percaya. Gampang diculik tuh anak.

Sesampainya di rumah Lui, Len langsung menuju ke kamar temannya itu.

Len membuka pintunya dan terlihat Ya-chan, Michi, Lui, Piko, Rei, Nigaito, Moke, dan triple R girls (Ring, Rin, Rui) sudah menunggunya dari tahun kemaren –eh, maksudnya dari tadi.

"Ah, Len lama banget sih!" teriak Rin yang lagi mainin PS Vita nya Lui.

"Berisik! Cucian piringnya gimana?!"

"Um, ehehe. Ano, gue baru inget kalo hari ini giliran lu yang nyuci piring. Jadi cuciannya belom gue apa apain" Rin tersenyum Watados.

'BUAKH'

Len menepuk jidatnya keras sampe bunyinya jadi begitu.

"Ah, masabodo lah!"

Len pun menghempaskan dirinya di kasur milik Lui seenak jidatnya. Maklum, itu kebiasaannya kalo lagi di rumah Lui.

_**'Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo  
utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui  
negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo  
kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
fuantei na kiban no moto  
kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo  
mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete  
bousou no hate ni mieru  
owaru sekai vocaloid**__**…'**_

"Ah, Rei payah nih!" Teriak Ya-chan.

"Berisik, dari tadi kan gue udah bilang gak bisa!" balas Rei_._

Len yang mendengar teriakan mereka berdua langsung bangun dari posisi telentangnya.

"Eh, itu mereka ngapain coba?" tanya Len.

"Maen Step Mania. Dari tadi Ya-chan kalah mulu main lawan Lui. Akhirnya dia minta lawan Rei. Udah tau Rei gak bisa main begituan" jawab Piko.

"Oh…."

_'Ya-Chan emang dodol sekaligus licik'_ batin Len.

Akhirnya lagu yang dipakai untuk main pun selesai.

"Fyuh, greget banget bro! Michi, skornya berapa?" tanya Ya-chan sambil ngadem di depan AC.

"Hm… 18 desu"

"Kalo Rei?"

"10 desu"

"Haha! Akhirnya gue menang!" teriaknya.

Dapet skor 18 aja bangga. Sebenernya dari tadi Ya-chan cuma menang cepet doang sedangkan kakinya nginjek papan yang salah terus. Sementara Rei? Dia berusaha menyaingi kecepatan Ya-chan. Akhirnya sekarang dia tepar di lantai sambil ngos ngosan. Untung kembarannya perhatian sama dia, jadi sekarang Rei lagi di kipasin sama Rui.

"Eh? Ada Lenny ya?" tanya Ya-chan setelah melihat Len.

"Hm" balas Len.

"Yah, gak seru nih!"

"Memangnya kenapa, desu?" tanya Michi.

"Masa yang dateng shota shota semua! Yang keren dong di undang!"

"GUE KEREN KOK!" protes Lui, Piko, Moke, dan Nigaito bersamaan.

"Ih, amit amit! Yang keren tuh Gumiya-nii, Mikuo-nii, Rinto-kun, Luki-nii, gitu!"

Len yang mendengar nama Rinto disebut keren langsung shok plus kejang kejang.

"Najis! Rinto kok dibilang keren!"

"Itu kenyataan Len… Kenyataan…."

"Uh!" geram Len dan akhirnya tepar lagi di kasur Lui.

"Eh Ya-chan! Ngomong ngomong orang tua kita kemana ya?" tanya Rin setelah selesai main game.

"Eh? Emangnya kalian gak di kasih tau ya? Orang tua kalian kan ke Paris!"

"UAPAHHHH!?" teriak si kembar Kagamine tepat di depan muka Ya-Chan.

"Uhhh! Gak usah di depan muka gue juga kali!" protesnya.

"Bodo amat! Eh, serius Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan ke Paris?!" Len histeris.

"Beneran!"

"Ngapain!?" tanya Rin

"Live Concert!"

"UAPAAAAAHHHHHH!?" Kali ini mereka sukses teriak tepat di depan telinga Ya-Chan.

"Arrrrggghhhh! Bisa gak sih teriaknya gak usah di depan gue!"

"I-ini gak adil! Kita aja belom pernah Live Concert!" protes Rin. (Ceritanya di sini mereka belom pernah Live Concert)

"Iya! Curang curang!" Sambung Len.

"Problem? Kalo mau protes, nih protes aja sama Master-sama! Michi, sini HP nya!"

Michi pun menyerahkan Hand Phone yang panggilannya sudah terhubung dengan Master.

_"Moshi moshi. Ada apa Asane-san? Apa Kaito ngamuk ngamuk minta di beliin es krim Spongebob lagi?" _tanya sang Master.

"Aaa… Bukan. Ini, ada yang mau P-R-O-T-E-S Master-sama!"

_"UAPA!? Siapa yang berani berani protes sama saya!? Belom pernah ngerasain rasanya diemut Titan!?"_

_'Glek'_

"Mampus kita Len!" bisik Rin sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Len mengangguk.

"LENNY SAMA RINNY MASTE- Emppphhh!" Mulut Ya-chan di bekep sama Len

_"KAGAMINE TWINS!" _suara Master menggema di kamar Lui. Rin sama Len Tsunami keringat (Banjir udah mainstream!)

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya Master-sama…."

_"Mau protes apa kalian!?"_ tanya sang Master. Len mencoba bicara.

"E-etto… Ki-kita juga mau ke Paris kaya orang tua kita Master-sama!" jawab Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Iya, kita gak terima kalau cuma orang tua kita doang yang ke Paris!" sambung Rin.

_"Hm… jadi kalian juga mau ke Paris?"_

"Iya Master-sama!"

_"Kalau begitu, saya membuka kesempatan untuk kalian yang ada di sini! Kita adakan Battle!"_

"BATTLE!?" koor semua serempak.

_"Benar! Battle ini ber pasang pasangan. Bagi pasangan yang menang, dia akan mendapatkan hadiah pergi ke Paris GRATIS!"_

"GRATIS!?" semuanya langsung pada ngiler membayangkan hadiahnya (Minus Rei yang mukanya masih datar datar aja).

_"Benar!"_

"Em, Master-sama! Battlenya battle apa?" tanya Ya-chan yang juga pingin ikutan.

_"Hmm… Kesini sebentar Asane-san!'_

"Kenapa Master-sama? Saya sudah di tentukan sebagai pemenang ya?"

_"Enak saja! Saya mau bisikin anda!"_

"Ih, Master-sama genit deh pake bisik bisikkan!" Ya-chan blushing blushing.

_"Kurangajar! Cepat sini!"_

"Bawel ah!" (#anak buah kurangajar) Ya-chan pun membawa HP nya ke sudut ruangan.

_"welehwelehwelehwelehwelehwelehwelehweleh!(?)" _(bisik bisik)

Ya-chan ngangguk ngangguk

"Hm… hm… APAH!? SAYA GAK BOLEH IKUTAN!? Oh, iya iya. Baik Master-sama. Bye… Muach(?)"

Kemudian Ya-chan balik lagi ke tempatnya semula.

"Apa kata Master-sama, desu?" tanya Michi.

"Katanya… Battlenya adalah…." Ya-chan memotong ucapannya.

Len dan Rin tegang.

Rei sama Rui ekspresinya datar.

Lui tersenyum mesum.

Ring nyiapin tabung gas buat mukul kepala Lui.

Moke baca ayat kursi (loh!?)

Nigaito gigitin panci (?)

Piko dandan (#disabet)

.

.

.

.

**STOOOOOOPPPPP! LANJUTIN CHAPTER DEPAAAAANNNN! (#DitimpukinRoadroller)**

* * *

**Kejadian saat menulis chapter ini**

**Ya-chan: *Di sekolah*Jam kosong*Lagi lanjutin cerita ini di buku tulis.**

**M&I: "Ya-chan, pinjem ceritanya dong!"**

**Ya-chan: *Kasih buku tulisnya. "Nih!"**

**M: *Baca. "Hm… Gue lanjutin ya!"**

**Ya-chan: "Eh! Tunggu dulu! Itu belom-"**

**I: "Udah tenang aja!" *Lari ke bangkunya.**

**Ya-chan: "Argh! Rese lu!" *Pasrah.**

***Guru masuk.**

**M: "Eh eh! Nih Ya-chan, ceritanya!"**

**Ya-chan: *Liat bagian yang di lanjutin.**

_**'Lenka melepaskan jepitan di poni Rinto.**_

_**"Argh! Lenka!"**_

_**Mas Bayu (Masalah buat Yu) ?"**_

_**"Gaya lu! Kaya Ultraboy!"**_

_**Seketika Petir menyambar, bumi gonjang ganjing, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Seketika berubahlah ia menjadi Ultraboy!**_

_**JENG! JENG!'**_

**Ya-chan: *Facepalm.**

* * *

**Hehe, maaf kalau gak seru, banyak typo, penulisan gak bener, dll . Insyaallah nanti kedepannya akan Ya-chan perbaiki lagi. Sekedar informasi, chapter 2 adalah Duel nya dan chapter 3 adalah rekaman lagu untuk Rin dan Len. Kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyain aja di kotak Review. Insyaallah (lagi) nanti Michi yang akan jawab (nunjuk nunjuk Michi). Tapi sekarang saya dulu yang mau tanya ._.**

**Kalian tau nggak, apa Kitano Kamui udah di tetapkan sebagai Vocaloid? **

**Soalnya saya ini KUDET x_x jadi gak tau.  
**

**Oke,**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Tolong Review nya~**


End file.
